Miko goes to school
by ibite82
Summary: Miko is going to Jeguk high in Korea, She meet and befriends the heirs.


Disclaimer I own nothing but my imagination

What if Miko slapped Ren after the kiss? She moves forwards, with the help of Shu, Yuuki and everyone basically.

Miko is 16 instead of 20

Chapter 1

I pull away violently and slap Ren-san across the face. "Who do you believe that you are ? Just because I am pretending to be a boy to help my nii-san, you think you can do something like this?" I demanded indignantly. I begin to cry softly and run away I hide in the studio when my phone rings. I wipe my face and answer it lowly. "Hello?" I answer in a whisper. "Oh Shu-san sorry I got held up by Ren-san I am sorry I do not think I can make it now." "Where are you now?" He demanded harshly. I tell him where I am. He comes in and sees me crying. He gathers me in his arms and holds me tightly. "What happened, Mio? Stop your crying." I try to stop but can only cry harder. I finally manage to stop crying as hard. "It is nothing Shu-san I just got into an argument with Ren-san." I lie. "Mio, you are a horrible liar why not try again?" I sigh briefly before talking. About how I became a member of the group. Growing up thinking I would grow up to be a nun. All of it just poured out of my mouth. I told him all about my feelings towards Ren until the kiss. I feel Shu sigh and take out his phone. "We just have to tell Yuuki the truth about you as well. So everyone is on the same page as of now." I must have looked terrified. "It will be all right. You just got saying the president sees you as the glue that holds us together after all. Once you came we became a family." He looked alarmed at his words before he smiled. "Thank you, little sister for telling me the truth, it put things in perspective for me." I watch him for a second before shrugging. He chuckles as he calls Yuuki. "Hey Yuuki I need you to come here for a little while. We are having some difficulties and need your assistance. No it is me and Mio, no need to call Ren he is part of the problem." He hangs up after than and rocks me back and forth.

Yuuki will arrive soon and takes in my appearance. "What happened to Mio, Shu-san." He sits down on the other side of me and holds my hand. I take a deep breath and Shu nods his head at me. So I tell my story once more. "You're a girl?" I nod my head and lower it at the anger in his voice. "Wow you have some guts for a girl you know. And you make a pretty good boy." I look up surprised as he kisses my forehead. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Mio it makes me feel better to know I am not a weirdo after all." I look at him puzzled. "A weirdo?" He blushes before he shrugs. "It is nothing to worry about." I nod my head and lean against the wall. "So Ren kissed you and you slapped him?" I nod my head. "I ran away after that because he looked very angry." Yuuki sighs before thinking. "He had no right to kiss you like that when you were able to help a friend. He also does have a temper. I think it would be best to go and see the President before he has time too." I look scared and shaking my head no. "What about my nii-san?" Yuuki sighs. "A guy who lets his sister, a nun in training at that, live with three guys alone does not deserve your loyalty. If this happpens, like I expect if Ren tells him first, you could be facing jail time."

I pale considerably and now begin to cry again. "Mio it will be okay if it comes from you I promise." "Miko," I whisper out. "My real name is Miko." Shu and Yuuki both smile at me brightly. I sigh as Shu takes his phone out again and calls the president. "Hello, Ando-san we need you to come to the dance studio right now please. Something has happened and we need you to be here now." I must have dozed off because Yuuki is shaking me gently. "Miko you need to wake up Ando-san is here now." I pale and want to get away. The guys hold me tightly and calm me down. "What is going on anyway? Why does Mio look like death warmed over?" I sigh and Shu waves him to a seat. I tell my story for a third time pausing every once in a while trying to et my emotions under control. I told him about my feelings for Ren and how I had confused them for something else until he kissed me. The president is still looking very angry. "You have been lying since you signed the contract?" I nod with my head lower. "You gave up being a nun to help your twin brother." I nod again. "You must love him a lot to risk going to jail like this." I begin to cry "He was all I had left. My parents abandoned us when we were born. I only found out later they were both dead." "You found out after the first concert, right?" I nodded my head when I heard him sigh. "Mio.. What is your name?" "Miko" I whisper out. "Miko, look at me, child."

I look up and see him smile at me. "I am glad you finally told the truth. While I understand why you did, what you did it was still wrong on so many levels." I nod my head. "I know that Ando-San, I will take any punishment coming my way." I say with tears leaking out. He gets up and pulls me to my feet, pulling me into a tight hug. "I told you before you were the one to bring the band together. I am deeply pleased at that." He whispers into my ear. "Now, you must continue being Mio until he comes back. You will sleep in Shu's room along with Yuuki. We will say we are renovating his room. Your brother will be back in a little over a month. You ought not to be alone with Ren for any reasons what so ever. After your brother returns we will cope with that then. I am proud to have you in the group." I smile at him and nod slowly wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you very much." "I think before he comes back I have something that will get you to be very happy, I know we," He motions to himself, Yuuki and Shu. "Can not replace your family, but I would like to adopt you into my family. You will be my daughter." I look around shocked. "But, what about my nii-san?" They looked straight at each other. "We will not bring him into our family. We will deal with him as a band mate only. You are the sister of our heart. He abandoned you. We will treat him like we used to treat each other." I look around for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I would like that otou-san." He grins once more before hugging me tightly. I feel Shu and Yuuki joining in as well.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later we are having a photo shoot with Jang Geun Suk. He pulls me into a hug after we finish. "I am not sure why you are pretending to be a guy but if you ever need to talk please let me know." I look at him shocked before nodding. "I would appreciate that thank you." I stand between Shu and Yuuki ignoring Ren like I had since that fateful night. Ren looks at me sadly before heading to the van. 'My nii-san will be arriving next week." They all nod. "What will you do Miko?" "Otou-san is thinking of sending me away to school in Korea. I think. I am looking forward to it to be honest." They smile and cheer for me while Ren just continues to look sad. I sigh to myself and look out the window. "Shu nii-san, Yuuki nii-san I need to speak to Ren alone when we get home." They gaze at me before nodding. "We will let you speak outside although we will be watching from the window." I nod my head at them. "Ren-san. I feel sorry for slapping you back then. I cannot stand seeing the pain, in your eyes like this. I have learned how to get you and your mom on better terms if you like. Shu nii-san found out some things for me. I know what my okaasan looks like now. I also know about my real Otousan and your mom. I will go and meet her in a couple of days before we head overseas."

He looks surprised before tears roll down his cheek. "You, you would do that for me?" I nod my head before sighing. "I do not want you to lose your mom like I did. Mine is dead, but you can make up with yours." He reaches a hand out to me, but I jerk back. He stumbles back a few steps and looks at me beseechingly. "Please do not be afraid of me any more. I am sorry about what I have done in the past. I want what you guys have. I want you to be my little sister as well." I choke on a sob and hurry forwards to hug him. "I am sorry Ren nii-san I could not see past my own fear to see how much we were hurting you." Shu and Yuuki hurry out to tear us apart when I turn slightly. "Please meet our older brother Ren nii-san" They stop in their track when they see Ren crying. They take part in the, group hug. "We must pack and get ready to go to Okinawa where I will head over to go to school." We go in and help each other pack. I see Ren standing in the door. With his hands behind his back "For you buta-usagi" He pulls out a rabbit with a pig's nose and I laugh happily clutching it to my chest. "Thank you Ren nii-san" He rubs my head. "Oh, nii-san after we pack let us go see your mom okay?" He nods his head and goes back to his room. We finish packing and having a pillow fight when Ren comes back in. "Are you ready Ren nii-san?" He nods his head and we take off.

Once we arrive at his Mom's house, she invites us inside. "Hello, Mizusawa-san." I bow lightly. She smiles faintly. "You look like your otousan." I nod my head, I have my Okaasan''s eyes." I reply before sighing. "Mizusawa-san I give you my father's song, that he had written for okaasan. In return, you will try to get to know your son, your real son. Not what you think your son should be like. I have already, been talking to my sister about it. She agrees. You will also after recording it, get the surgery. You actually need to be around, to be able to get to know your son." She looks stricken and then mad. "You know nothing..." "I know everything Mizusawa-san." She pales before nodding her head. "It is agreeable." "Thank you so much Mizusawa-san. We have to leave now. I am sure Ren will come and se you on our return." I stand up and bow getting ready to leave. "One moment please Mio, I have something for you and your sister both, I could not find it to give it to you before." She writes two checks for $450,000,000 each. "This is what I owe you from your father." I bow lightly and head out with Ren." I feel like ripping the checks, but I know I will need it for my future. I bump into Ren who hugs me tightly. "Thank you, onee-chan." He whispers into my ear. "Come on Ren nii-san. We have a trip to go on." He nods and we get into the car. He takes my hand hostage, the entire way home. "Ren nii-san please take care of Mio for me." He nods his head. "You will be okay buta-usagi?" I nod my head. "Yes, I will be I am sure." I look forwards to the future.

Chapter 2

I sigh, as I look around my empty house, I miss my band mates. I make sure everything is in order once again before heading out the door. I make my way to Jeguk high when my phone rings. "Onee-chan come back right now and let Mio take your place!" I laugh into the phone "Good morning Yuuki nii-san. No I am happy to be a girl once more." I hear him sigh. "It is just that we miss you, Mio is a wonderful singer but he is not you." I grin into the phone. "You guys will be fine Yuuki Nii-chan, you all are my brightest stars after all. I will go back to visit during vacations I promise. I need to go Yuuki-nii. I am at my school now. Practice hard okay?" "Okay, Miko-nee. Have fun in school okay?" I giggle to myself as I make my way up to the office. I ended up getting lost. I sigh as I see a tall guy holding onto a girl's arm. I make up my way over to them. "Weird? I am not scary?" I hear the guy, ask. "Excuse me. I seem to have gotten lost.. Can you tell me how I can get to the principal's office?" I ask hesitantly. They both jerk and look at me. "I am new here. I am Ando Miko. It is a pleasure to meet you both." All of a sudden I hear "Upstart. I thought I said I needed to talk with you." I look behind me and stand next to the other boy. "Don't even try to run away. Go ahead and wait for me." She nods once before flouncing off. I watch the two guys and think maybe I should go to.

I make a move away when the boy grabs my hand. "Why, must you interrupt when I am trying to make friends with the transfers?" The other boy looks me up and down before moving closer to grab me as well. "You do so well on your own. You don't need friends." I look shocked at his words. I rip my arms from both of their grasps and slap him. I look shocked before I yell. "Everyone needs friends now, who are you to tell him he does not deserve them? Do you not realize how many words hurt people even if they, pretend they do not?" I grab the other boys had and walk off, muttering under my breath. I am pulled to a stop and I realize I am dragging the other boy. "I am very sorry. Please forgive me." I bow deeply and I hear a chuckle above my head. "I think you surprised him." I look embarrassed before sighing. "I will apologize to him." I turn around to go and find him when I am grabbed again. "Do not mind it. He deserves worse." I shake my head no. "No one deserves a complete stranger yelling at them like that." I sniffle lightly. "I'm not going to make any friends at the rate I am going." I look at the ground. "You were asking for directions to the office earlier?" I nod my head still not looking up. "Come on. I will show you the way." I gaze at him for a moment before following him.

"You are Ando Miko?" I nod my head. "Yes we have your transfer papers here. Your father also suggested you join in our choir as well, as the broadcasting club." I nod my head. "Yes, I was planning on joining those two clubs. I think my dad is planning on my debut soon." I shake my head ruefully. The teacher just smiles at me. "Here is your schedule and you will be part of my home room. I think you can join the after noon classes today." "Yes, Ma'am." "Hmm, you are very polite. It is lunch time now." I bow and make my way out. I find the lunch room and need to examine the food. I sigh deeply, as I grab food that I think I imight like. I look around for a table when I find an unoccupied one. I sit down and poke at it. I sigh before taking a bite, I miss my nii-san's, right then my phone ring and I answer it. "Hello, Ren nii-san! I am having a meal now. Well, trying to. I am not sure I like it." "Pack your own food from now on then. Have you had any classes yet?" "No, I start classes this after noon." I smile into the phone. "Have you made any friends?" I sigh loudly. "No, but I think I made an enemy." "Enemy?" "Yes nii-san," I explain what happened before I found the office. I hear laughter coming down the line. "Only you Miko-nee." I grin a bit. "I know right? I will be fine Ren-nii. If I have any problems I know I can call on my nii-sans any time." "Okay, I only asked to see how it was going. Let us know if we need to beat up anybody okay nee-chan?" "Yes nii-san." I put down the rest of my lunch and make my way to my locker.

I get a notebook from my locker and close it when I see the guy who helped me to my locker earlier. He appears to be talking to a friend. I go over, bowing lowly. "Thank you for your help earlier. I would not have found my way without your help." I stand up straight and see everyone looking at me funnily. "It is okay, I am glad I was able to help, do you start classes today?" I nod my head. "Yes I have government next.." The boy standing behind me, whispers. "I have government next as well would you like me to show you the way?" I turn around and smile bowing slightly. "Yes, thank you very much I grab his arm and nudge him a little bit before he starts to walk. "I am Ando Miko, please take care of me from now on." I introduce myself. "I am Moon Joon-young. It is a pleasure to meet you." We get to the classroom and Joon-young pulls me to a seat next to his. "Please be careful of Choi Young-do. He is not a very nice guy. If he helped you, he had a reason. I am not saying this to be mean or bad mouth him behind his back it is just a warning." I look at him before smiling brightly. "Thank you for telling me. I promise to be careful." He nods once before paying attention. I see the guy who I had told off earlier come in. "Joon-young who is that? I need to apologize to him as well." He looks to where I am, sighing. "That is Kim Tan. I would not bother he is worse than Young-do at least he remembers the people he bullies." My eyes widen as I see the newly dubbed Kim Tan look at me. I quickly look away as class begins. After class I collect my materials and run into Kim Tan, I look at him a little afraid before squaring my shoulders. I bow lowly, "I am really sorry about yelling at you earlier. I had no right what so ever to do so. I am Ando Miko, please take care of me from now on." I get up and look for Joon-young I spot him near the door and I smile at him, before heading over. "I have economics next." "Yes I looked at your schedule we have the same classes." I just smile at him and we head off. My phone rings before we arrive, it is a number I do not know. "Hello?" I answer. "Heya Mio. Or is it Miko now that you are back to being a girl?" I hear a teasing voice. "Jang Geun-Suk san?" I ask tentatively. "You remember me! I hear you go to my school now. I was wondering if you would like to meet up after classes are over?" I grin brightly. "Yes, I would love for a lot! I was feeling a little lonely although I have mae a new friend." "A new, friend already? What is their name?" "Moon Joon-young. He is helping me to my classes." I reply brightly. "I am glad, I was worried you would be very home sick by now." "I am a little bit, but I am having fun as well. Although I have gotten lost already." I run into a group of people standing outside the room. "What is this? Geun Suk-san I will need to call you back I seem to have hit a road block." I hang up and make my way to the front to look in. I see Young-do san talking to a girl. I make my way into the room because the girl looks scared. "What is going on?" I ask tentavely.

"I am still trying to make friends, Miko." I look at him when he suddenly turns the other girls bag upside down. Before doing the same with mine. "Look at the difference. I Noticed you don't spend money. Are you really an upstart?" He asked the girl I did not know. I see her become pale and scared. "I do not know how you do things here in Korea, but this is beyond rude. Did you ever think she kept her old stuff because It has sentimental value from her old friends. Did you ever think at all? Who do you think you are?" A young man comes in right then and chases Young-do out. I stare sadly at the girl "Are you alright?" I whisper to her softly. "Yes, thank you very much for sticking up for me. I am Cha Eun-sang." She bows her head to me. After we get everything picked up I bow to her slightly. "I am Ando Miko. I am pleased to meet you." I sit in a chair next to Joon-young once again. "I am making enemies all over the place don't you think?" I whisper to him. He nods before smiling at me slightly. "It will be okay, you have strong moral though don't you?" I nod my head. "I was raised in a convent after the death of my parents. I was recently adopted by my twin brothers president." "What is your brothers name?" "He is Mio with the band A. ." He looks at me startled. "I love their music." I just smile at him happily. "I am happy to hear that!" He reaches over and rubs my head. Before blinking at his own hand. "I.. I am sorry about that." I shrug, "It is all right! All my nii-san's do that too. It makes me less home sick." He grins slightly. "I would like to be a replacement... nii-san?" "It means brother I whisper to him." He nods and we pay attention in class." After the last bell, Joon-young walks me to my locker when my phone rings again. "How were classes nee-chan?" I hear Shu ask. "It was fun Shu-nii. I learned alot already." I hear him chuckle. "I am glad to hear that. We already miss you terribly. I am calling you during a break." I giggle, "Are you guys very busy?" "Yes for the most part, we are doing a photo shoot at the moment." "Keep up the good work Shu-nii."

We talk for a bit longer. "Shu-nii I have to go I have a friend waiting for me. You have to go finish work as well." "Okay then call us before you go to sleep." "Yes, Shu-nii." I get off and take off with Joon-young. "I have to meet Geun-Suk san at the entrance." I say to Joon-young. "I will walk you to him then.. Geun-Suk?" "Yes I met him when he came over for a photo shoot with A. . I think he promised to look out for me." "Can you introduce me to him? I love his work!" Joon-young pleads with me. I nod my head. "Of course you are just my only two friends here right now. I want you to be friends as well." We head out chatting happily. "GEUN-SUK SAN!" I yell happy when I see him I rush forwards dragging Joon-young with me and hug him tightly. "How have you been Geun-Suk San?" "I have been well Miko. How are the members doing?" "They all called me other than Mio. I think he is still not allowed to have my number." I laugh delightedly and notice Joon-young standing a little way apart. "Geun-Suk this is my friend and life saver Joon-young. He is my second friend over here!" He flashes a smile at Joon-young. "And who is your first?" He asks me teasingly. "You!" He wraps me in a tighter hug and we walk over to Joon-young. "Joon-young let me introduce you to. Jang Geun-suk, my other nii-chan away from my nii-chans..." "It is Oppa over here Miko." II look at him puzzled before realizing what he said. "Geun-suk oppa, this is Moon Joon-young Oppa, and a huge fan of yours." They both bow to each other. "Miko we need to go soon. Your father called and asked me to take you to supper and sight seeing as well." I bounce around excitely before waving at Joon-young. "Can we have Japanese, Oppa?" He grins down at me nodding. "Of course," I never realized I was veing stared at by two people on my way out the door.

"So how was your day?" Oppa asked once we were in the car. I let out a huge sigh and told him what happened. He looks at me before bursting out laughing. "Only you little sis. They used to be the biggest bullies in school until Tan was sent away by his family. Choi Young-do is still a big bully." I watch the scenery behind the window. "I feel bad for both of them. They both seem lonely." I feel Geun-suk rub my hair before pulling into the restaurant. "Let's eat then I am sure we both have homework. I nod my head and head in. We have fun during dinner. After we eat he drops me off at my home and I head in to do my homework and call my nii-san's. "Hello, everyone. How was work?" I aksed knowing I was on speaker. I get alot of answers and I tell them all about my first day and having dinner with Geun-Suk Oppa. We talk for an hour before I start to yawn. "I am going to bed now nii-sans. I will speak to you at a different time. Goodnight, and I love you all!" I hang up and go to sleep.

Chapter 3

I sigh as I roll out of bed, making my way to the kitchen to obtain a drink trying to wake up. I make myself a lunch and head off to school. I hum as I walk along. I hear someone humming behind me I hum louder and getting an answering hum. I begin to sing and they join in with me. I turn around and have a look at Joon-young. "Good morning Joon-young Oppa." He bows to me slightly as we continue along the way. "You are here early Miko." I nod. "I am going to join the choir and the broadcasting club, figured I would get here early so I do not have to rush later." He nods and we proceed on the way. "Hyoo-shin sunbae is for the most part really nice. He can of course be really weird, but he means nothing bad by it." I nod my head at him and he takes me to the broadcasting room. I knock on the door lightly. "Please come in." I head inside and wave bye at Joon-young. "Yes may I help you?" I hear from behind me. "Hello, My name is Ando Miko. I have come to see if it is possible to join the club at this time." I bow deeply. "Ah the girl who told off both Kim Tan, and Choi Young-do." I blush slightly and look at the floor. "I could not help myself. I have already apologized to Kim Tan. I am planning to apologize to Choi Young-do today." I hear him chuckle deeply. "You are amusing, you have no bad feelings for telling them off for what they have done but you apologize after the fact?" I nod my head. "I always mean what I say, but I always feel like I have said too much after the fact." I whisper softly. "So you want to join the broadcasting club?" "Yes, Sunbae, my dad asked me to try, since I have an interest in it as well as the choir." He raises an eyebrow. "Do you have any reason I should pick you out of the other people trying out? Any special skills?" I think about it and shake my head no before singing the solo Ren-san had written for me. "I can sing very well. But I do not know if that could help."

He looks at me for a moment before grinning. "You have got the position as co-manager with me." I look up then smile brightly. "Yes! Thank you sunbae I will try my best I promise." I bow deeply and he chuckles once again. "The club meets altogether once a week but everyone who is in the club can hang out here any time they want. It is a place for us to get away from it all." I look at him in confusion. "If things get too difficult for you, you can hide here." I smile at him. "Thank you sunbae. I need to find the chorus teacher now. Please take care of me from now on." I bow once more before going out. I wave to Joon-young. "I am co-manager!" I tell him happy. "Congratulations. Now you said you wanted to join the Choir as well? Can you sing?" I nod my head at him and we make our way to the chorus instructor. I join the Chir with no problems and we head outside until it is time for school to begin. I call my dad. "Dad! I am in the chorus as well as the co-manager of the broadcasting club." "Congratularions daughter. Are you enjoying school then?" "Yes Otousan. Although I do miss everyone there." He sighs, "We miss you as well. You will be home for vacations though right?" "Yes, of course. Oh and thank you for asking Geun-suk Oppa to watch out for me." He chuckles warmly before I hear his secretary go in. "Dad I will want to speak with you later. Work hard." I hang up and talk with Joon-young, I see Eun-sang and I wave her over. "Do you know of any part-time jobs I might work at? I have too much free time on my hands unfortunately." I ask her curiously. "Theyare hiring at the Juice Shack, where I work. I can get you an application if you like." I nod my head happily before we head in. I see both of them pale and I wave them on as I stop in front of Choi Young-do I sigh before bowing. "I am sorry for what I said yesterday, If I offended you in any way I hope you can forgive me." He looks surprised for a moment before nodding. "It is fine. I might have gone too far yesterday as well." I nod my head and just try to head past him. He stands in my way. "So you are friends with Cha Eun-sang and Joon-young?" I nod my head. "Yes they are both trying to help me as much as they can." I reply. "Please excuse me. I need to head to class." I just try to walk past him again. "I feel like I have offended you in some way friend." I watch him for a moment. "No, not really. I am really just trying to get to my next class." He looks at me and I see an emotion I am familiar with, he feels lonely, it passes quickly and he smirks once again. "Would you help me find my next class"' I ask quickly? He looks surprised for a moment before taking the lead. "Thank you Choi Young-do." He just nods and keeps silent. We make our way to class and I head to sit with Joon-young. We get through math and I stand grabbing his arm laughing. "What is next?" "You have choir why I have a steady period," I grin and he deposits me at my class before he continues on. "I will meet you at lunch time okay?" I yell after him. He raises his hand and waves.

I smile and head inside. We go over basic notes and I play the keyboard for them and sing along. "Miko can you stay behind please?" I nod and wait for the class to exit. "Do you think we could sing a song you know, for the upcoming competition?" "I'll have to ask my dad and the band. But I think as long as I invite them it will be fine." She nods, "let me know what they say. I nod my head and go to lunch. I see an unoccupied table again and sit down. I hear everyone whispering when Joon-young comes over to me. "That is my seat Miko. We will meet after lunch okay?" I look at him confused then at the empty seats. "There are plenty of seats here, though." He looks at me sadly. "I will explain later." He grabs me and stands me up right when Choi Young-do and his group come in two guys I do not know sit beside him and Choi Young-do sits in front of him. "What is it transfer? Did you want to sit with us?" One of the boys asks me sneeringly. "I do not mind." Choi Young-do raises his hand. I get grabbed by Cha Eun-sang and dragged away with Kim Tan. I look back at Joon-young with my eyes wide. "What is going on there?" I demanded once we are sitting down. "Your friend is here on a scholarship program the rest of the kids think it is okay for them to be picked on." I go to get up. "You are new here Miko. Do not get involved if you can avoid it." I sit here and look at my lunch. All of a sudden Choi sits down next to me. I look at him with my teary eyes. "I do not know why they insist on picking on friends." He stated, hs eyes not leaving mine. "Why don't you go some where's else? So that we can all enjoy our meal. You and me both." Kim Tan asks. "I finally get to eat with transfer students." I stand up only to be pushed back down "Don't even think of leaving."

I sit back down and wince slightly. I sigh as I look at him. "I do not want anything to do with you or your friends, I dislike what you stand for just because you think you are better than people with no money. It feels like when I was a child all over again, because I was raised in an orphanage because my parents died. Now if you will excuse me." He puts pressure on my wrist and I cry out lightly in pain. All of a sudden I see Choi Young-ddo flying away from me. "Come on Miko come and eat with me." "Thank you Geun-suk Oppa." I follow him quietly and sit down at his table. I look over at Joon-young who is still having food thrown at him. I tense up and Geun-suk rubs my head. "Call your nii-sans. It will help you calm down." I nod and dial Ren's number. "Ren-nii.." "Yes? What is it Miko-nee." I tell him what happened, before "I want to come home Ren-nii. I dont like it here anymore." He knew then it had to shake me up, to actually run away. I hear him sigh. "Stay there for a few more days. If it is not better, I will come for you myself." "But..." "You know we would love to have you at home. But you need this time to spread your wings. You might find your star after all." "Nii-san you guys are the only stars I need. You all shine the brightest to me." "Please Miko for us?" I sigh, "Yes, I understand. I will try. I will call you all tonight okay? Bye Nii-san" I hang up and bury my face into Geun-suk's throat. "They don't want me anymore Oppa." He curses under his breath before holding me tightly "They abandoned me too." I did not know Choi Young-do was behind me when I said this. He whitened and quickly left the lunch room. I cry throughout the whole lunch period, before going to sleep.

Joon-young comes over "Is she okay?" He asks slowly. Geun -suk shakes his head no. "She is not, she feels like she has no one now." He sighs, "I hate this. She is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. I am going to take her to the nurse's office. Please let her teachers know." Joon-young nodded before heading to class. "You still have, me little sister." He kisses my forehead before heading to class as well. I sleep through the afternoon only waking up when I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes. "It is time to go Miko. Come on you can come to work with me today okay?" I nod my head and he picks me up. "I am sorry Geun-suk Oppa." He nods his head and carries me out of the building. Later that night I recieve several phone calls from my nii-sans that I ignore. I felt bad about it, but I needed to calm down a bit. More. I fixed supper and went to bed.

I woke up and went to school the next day I was completely listless. I waved at Joon-young but kept walking I made my way to the broadcasting room and hid under a table. Hyo-shin came in and must have seen my bag. "Miko?" He called out. "I am here sunbae. I am hiding." He nods his head and I stay where I am. I only come out when others start to come in. We have a meeting and do our broadcast when. "We have a special treat today our very own Ando Miko is about sing a song for us. I lifted an eyebrow before making my way into the room. I sing the solo written for me. "Thank you for listening." I leave the room and head for home room. I sit by Eun-sang and Joon-young ignoring Choi Young-do. I do not pay ny attention before heading towards the next class. I am that way throughout the whole day. I sit down to lunch and I eat without noticing anything. My phone rang and I noticed it was Shu but I ignored it. The day ended and I made my way home.

I enter my dark home and wonder if this is what my future is. The door bell rang and I go to answer. As soon, as I saw Choi Young-do I slammed the door and hid my head under the couch cushion. "Next time you might want to lock it." I heard from above me. I shriek and throw my pillow at him. "What do you want?" I ask. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded of me. "Absolutely nothing. If that is all please leave." My phone rang and I noticed it was Yuuki I screech and throw my phone away from me. "Why do they continue to call me when I know they don't want me anymore?" I asked out loud. "That is clearly not true look at your house phone? It has o many different messages it is not funny." I look at it and go to rip it out of the wall. "No, listen to them. Message 1 Hello this is Shu,. are you not answering your phone? Message 2 Hey this is Yuuki,.We are worried when you did not call like usual. Call us as soon as you get in. Message 3 what's up? This is Ren. Geun-suk just called me are things there really that bad? Call me Message 4 This is Ren again why are you not calling us back?" Message 5 We are very worried now. Did something bad happen? Why is Ren so upset? At least call Yuuki and me. Message 6 What did we do so wrong? Do you hate us now? Let us know you are okay. Message 7 This is getting ridiculous. We will see you at 6 pm. You had better be there or you will be in big trouble little sister. I glance at the clock and gulp.. The door bell rang. "Oh no," I whimper out. Choi- Young-do smirks at me before going to open the door. "Who are you?" Shu demanded as soon as he saw him. I sigh deeply and sit on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Shu-nii I am here. Please come through." I look up as I hear more than 2 different footsteps and I pale even more. "Hello nee-chan. Where the hell have you been?" Ren-nii demanded to know. I hide my head when I feel the pillow pulled from my head. "You might as well answer us. We are here for 2 weeks after all." "Why? You guys are the ones who did not want me to come back." They looked shocked before they noticed Ren's face. "I.. I did not mean it like that. It is just unlike her to run away like she just wanted to. I thought that after a few days it would be okay." I begin to cry and I get pulled into Choi Young-do's arms. He glares at Ren. "You are a real and heartless bastard. You know what her childhood was like correct?" He winces before he nods his head. "How would someone with that kind of childhood reaction to her family saying no like that? I think you should leave." Ren looks around and makes to leave "Ren-nii stay please." I whisper out.

I bury my head in Choi Young-do's neck. "I just blew it out of proportion. Some people made me feel insignificant because they were picking on a friend of mine for being poor. Like the other kids liked to tease Mio-nii and me." Choi Young-do rubs my back and sighs. "I admit it was me. I had not known she would react like that. I also did not know she was just trying to run away. Let me introduce myself, I am Choi Young-do. Miko now belongs to me." I roll my eyes. "I belong to no one." He smirks down at me "We'll see young one." I reach my arms out to Shu and Yuuki who both pull me up and hug me tightly. "You really are here for 2 weeks? What about your up coming concert?" I whisper. "It will be all right. We all just have the flu and cannot be seen in public, all but Mio." I nod my head and cuddle down between Yuuki and Shu. "Ren I know you hate having others in your room so you can use mine. I will share the guest room with Shu and Yuuki-nii's" "Just like old times right Miko?" I smile at them before nodding my head. "Choi Youg-do it is getting late. You can have the couch if you want. I will make dinner now." I walk into the kitchen and start to cook pancakes with bacon in the middle. I hum the song when a soft voice joins in. I smile up at Ren before Shu and Yuuki also join in for the chorus. "It has been a while since we have sung together, nii-san's." They nod and we sin as I finish up dinner. Choi Young-do claps and wolf whistles. "Do you guys sing together often?" I shake my head no, looking guiltily at my band mates. They all rub my head and we sit down to eat. "How is Mio?" "He is dating Nana, right now."

I burst out laughing. "Are they happy?" Everyone nods. "Miko if you want to come home, we would be glad to have you." I sigh and shake my head no "I think I was just feeling home sick. I feel better now that I have seen you all." They hug me tightly and clear the table. They look at Choi Young-do. "The people who did not cook have clean up." He gets up and starts to help clear. "I am going to go get a bath before changing into some night clothes. I have some of my old clothes that Young-do should be able to fit." They nod and finish cleaning. As soon as I am out of the room and up the stairs,

~~~~~~~~~~Change of POV~~~~~

"Miko is a very special person. She puts herself out, for everyone out there. But is always surprised when we try to do the same. She brought us together as a family." Ren states quietly. "We would bend over backwards for her, she did for us one time. She did something so extraordinary for us quite a few times, she never once backed down until I kissed her." I move toward him slowly. "I have apologized for it and she has forgiven me. It has nothing to do with you. We," He points to himself and the other 2 guys. "Love her very much even though her actual blood brother does not. He abandoned her to put it bluntly although she does not see it that way." I nod my head and continue to wash the dishes. "Loyalty comes first for her. Luckily we have not stepped over a certain line. We could have numerous times. But we want to let her be happy. When she talks about you and Kim Tan, Joon-young and Eun-sang she does not realize it, but she is very animated. She grew up in a convent and was willing to become a nun when we met her. She gave that up... for us." Ren sighs. "We can never repay her and she does not want us too, but we try. She is only here this year. We are intending to bring her home then. So please make her year here a happy one. Be yourself, but when she speaks she does know what she is talking about." I nod my head when her phone rings.

~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear the phone ring as I race to answer it. "Geun-suk Oppa! I am sorry for the last few days. Can you forgive me?" "Of course, what has, you in such good spirits now?" "Oppa my nii-sans are here for 2 weeks. I am so excited about it." "That is good little sister. Can I speak to Shu-san please?" "Shu-nii phone call!" I continue to dry my hair as I give the sweats and t-shirt to Choi Young-do. "These might be a little tight but should be okay. I always wore them baggy. He nods his head at me "Thank you Miko." I grin at him and go sit with Shu-nii. "Yes I ams sure that would be okay. Mio did... Ahh I see. Yes, it will be fine. Tomorrow you said? I will let the others know. Okay here is Miko." "Yes, Oppa?" "I was wondering if you guys woud like to come for a photo shoot and a small concert? With you pretending to be Mio? It is at a local hospital and I think that the kids would enjoy it." "Sure Oppa! I am sure they would like... Wait me as well?" "I hear him chuckle. "Yes you pretending to be your brother once again. I head upstairs. "I have company Oppa. I don't think it would be fair to leave him in the lurch." "Choi- Young-do?" He asks. "Yes," I reply. "Bring him along. You would not keep the secret very long around him anyways." I sigh again "Okay I will see if he would like to come there. I am hanging up now Oppa. Talk to you later."

I hang up and hear the boys laughing down the stairs I sigh. "Ren-nii come here for a moment." I explain what is going on and what Oppa said about invinting Young-do along, as welll. It is a group decision rather or not to let him know the truth on how we met." He shrugs. "We trust your decisions nee-chan. If you feel like we can trust him then we will." I hug him tightly and he picks me up to carry me down the stairs. He sits down with me in his lap. Shu on one side with Yuuki on the other. "Guys we have a small concert at a hospital for the terminally ill. I will be joining in as well as Geun-suk Op.. Err Hyung." Choi Young-do looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I will once again be taking Mio's place." "Do you need to practice?" Shu asked me. "Nah I am good I promise. I even practice your new songs as they come out." Shu grins at me and rubs my head. "Good for you!" I smile up at him. I peek a glance at Young-do. "It is how we first met. I pretended to be Mio and signed the contract. I sang with the group for close to four months. It is how I really met Hyung. " I wait for him to yell at me. "You pretended to be your twin brother for close to four months?" I nod my head. "Wow, I am impressed. I shrug. "Shu found out right away, followed by Ren then I told Yuuki and my new dad." He leans over and runs his hand through my hair. "You going to cut it tonight?" I shake my head no. "I'll wear a wig." I reply. "Sure it sounds like fun." I just smile at him before yawning. Bed time! Ren you're in my room like I said. Sleep well. We will have a big day tomorrow."

We all head upstairs where I lay out two sleeping bags, I will sleep on one. You guy fight over the bed." I go to get in when I am deposited on the bed "No fights necessary." I grin at Shu, "Well one is required..." He raises an eyebrow and I hit him with a pillow. We fight for about half an hour before laying down and getting some sleep. "Thank you nii-sans." "We missed you too you know." I smile and drift off to sleep.

Chapter 4


End file.
